Batman Forever
by Fews-Saunders XD
Summary: I don't even know how to describe this, but it's awesome, so read it! (Basically our version of Batman with elements from all the movies but more heavily from the Dark Knight)


Disclaimer: We are but humble fangirls writing for our own amusement. We own nothing...except our OCs.

Chapter One

"We come to you live from outside the Shane Company where a band of robbers have just escaped police custody." Investigative reporter, Nicole Saunders faced her cameraman, addressing the viewers of Gotham City as the police activity in the jewelry store continued around her. She had short brown hair that framed her narrow face and big blue eyes. She was petite, not really what one would expect from a crime reporter, but she had a fierce persistence when on a case and this latest one had her on the hunt. "There's no report yet on what's been taken or how the robbers escaped, though we have gotten word that this may be related to the two other jewelry store robberies that took place earlier this month. We will continue to cover this story as more information becomes available. Back to you, James."

"Thank you, Nicole," James, the news anchor with perfect shiny white teeth and a swoop of blond hair winked at the camera. "I'm sure you'll keep us updated. Now to the weather. How's it looking out there, Natalie?"

Natalie was tall and slender, well toned from her summers of chasing tornadoes around the plains. She had long dusty colored hair pulled away from her face by small barrettes. Her green eyes sparked with enthusiasm as she turned to her weather charts. "Well, it's not looking so good out there, James. We've got a patch of inversion hanging over the city that's boosted our air quality into the red zone. Be advised that no fires are to be burned today and keep travel to a minimum. This looks to be in affect for the rest of the week and into the weekend. By Sunday we'll have a small chance of showers and a slight drop in temperature so be sure to pack that umbrella," She added with a charming smile.

"Excellent. Thank you, Natalie," James nodded. "That's all we have for now folks. Be sure to join us again for the late news at eight with Tawny Bright and Steve Marquez."

When the "On Air" light flipped off, Natalie's smile fell and she hurried to the producer's office, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Fews. Have a seat," Mr. Charlesworth motioned for an empty seat in front of his desk. Natalie moved toward the seat only to notice she wasn't the only one called to the office. In the other chair before the producer's desk was a curvy redhead with heavy make up and a skirt that barely covered anything. Natalie sank into her chair and tried to ignore the redhead. "I've called you in here to discuss you're weather segment."

Natalie brightened immediately, "My segment? It's great, right? Do you like the improvements I've made to it? I think the Doppler Radar Turbo 2000 has really improved our models."

Mr. Charlesworth didn't look impressed. He took off his glasses and wiped them on his tie, "Actually, I feel we need some new blood in the segment. Ms. Tate here will take over the segment. You're services are no longer required."

Natalie sat frozen for a minute, digesting his words, "No longer required?" She turned to the redhead, "Ms. Tate?"

The redhead nodded and a smirk spread across her thin lips.

"Good day, Ms. Fews." Mr. Charlesworth promptly dismissed her.

Natalie stumbled out of the office, blown away by the sudden unemployment. She managed to stagger to her desk and fall into her chair, letting out a heavy sigh as she thumped her head on the desk. "What am I going to do now?"

Just then her phone chirped; a text from her best friend and coworker, Nicole had arrived. _I think these robberies are getting suspicious. I'm going to talk to the lead detective._

Natalie sighed again, at least her friend still had a job.

_I just got canned. :( Charlesworth and his skirt chasing strikes again._

Nicole paused in her approach of the detective to read her friend's reply. _what!?_

_Don't worry. I'll ask my uncle Al for help until I can find a new job._

Nicole promised herself that she would go see Natalie and make sure she really was ok after she interviewed the detective. Right now, she had to hustle across the street to the edge of the yellow tape to get the detective's attention long enough to get a few answers from him. The timing was perfect, he was talking to a young beat cop near the tape and would be close enough for Nicole to talk to him without making a scene by crossing the line.

"Detective Franklin," She called out to get his attention.

The weathered detective turned his sharp gaze to her only to mutter a curse under his breath, "Not you again. Don't you ever give up?"

Nicole grinned, "Not until I get the truth."

The beat cop stepped up, "There's no juicy stories for the gossip hounds here, ma'am." Nicole met the man's gaze and felt her cheeks warm slightly. He had steady brown eyes and a narrow face with thin lips that only moments before held an easy smile. Most cops in Gotham City were haggard and warn, like Detective Franklin. This one was different.

"It's alright, Blake," Franklin motioned him to stand down. "Persistence counts for something. I'll give you two questions, Ms. Saunders."

Nicole tore her gaze from the handsome beat cop, Blake, and fired off her first question, "What was stolen from this store? Diamonds, like the Vanderbilt store, or nothing, like Morgan's?"

Franklin narrowed his eyes, "How do you know about those? We haven't released details to the press yet."

Nicole shrugged, "A girl never reveals her sources."

Growling, Franklin balled his hands into fists, "Next question."

"But you didn't answer the first one," Nicole insisted.

"Next!" Franklin barked, making Nicole and Blake jump.

Nicole cast a quick glance at Blake before asking, "Do you have any leads on who's behind these robberies?"

"First off, we haven't said they're connected," Franklin snapped. "And second, if we wanted you to know, we'd release an official statement." With that, he turned on his heel and marched off.

"How did you know the details not yet released?" Nicole was surprised by Blake's question and turned her gaze from the retreating detective to the attractive officer.

She hesitated for a moment before replying, "I have my ways." Before Blake could respond, she hurried off, disappearing into the crowd. As useful as it would be to enlist Blake's help, she didn't know who to trust and decided until she knew more, caution was best.

Natalie gazed up at the mansion towering above her. She had visited the mansion a few times when she was young, though she had never actually met any of the Waynes. Her uncle spoke highly of his employers, though the newspapers spoke a different story. The last remaining Wayne, Bruce, was a playboy philanthropist who tossed his money around just as much as his women. Granted, his money usually went to worthwhile things that for the most part helped the city, but his actions spoke volumes about him as a person as far as Natalie was concerned.

Squaring her shoulders, she slammed the big brass knocker three times against the door. She only had to wait a few moments before the door swung open and her uncles aged but kind face greeted her. "Uncle Al."

"Natalie, dear!" The old gentleman's accented voice chirped as he pulled her into a tight hug and ushered her into the foyer. "It's so good to see you, my dear. How have you been?"

Natalie forced a smile, "Well, it could be better, uncle."

"What's wrong?" Alfred's brow crinkled.

With a heavy sigh, Natalie explained what had happened at her job and how she now needed a place to stay - she had missed rent and gotten evicted - and a new job. Alfred listened intently, nodding as she finished.

"Not to worry," He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You can stay here as long as you like. In fact, I think Mr. Wayne will even be kind enough to give you a job as a housekeeper until you get back on your feet."

"Housekeeper?" Natalie shuttered at the idea. She couldn't keep her one room apartment clean, let alone Wayne Manor.

"It's an easy enough job, just stay out of Mr. Wayne's way. Don't snoop around. Keep out of trouble, and he'd be happy to have you," Alfred led her up the stairs and along one hallway after another until they were stopped by a door swinging open.

"Oh, Bruce," A high-pitched, breathy voice followed a scantily clad young woman as she stumbled out of the room. "You're too much." The woman gave a small gasp as she caught sight of Alfred and Natalie. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just leaving."

Alfred smiled kindly, "Not to worry, my dear. Mr. Wayne's next appointment just arrived, so you're right on time."

The woman glanced at Natalie, then back to the room she had just come from. She frowned, glared at Natalie and huffed away.

"Wait!" A deep voice came from the room, "He didn't mean that! Alfred, why did you have to say that?" Bruce Wayne emerged from the room, pulling on a t-shirt which rumpled his hair. He caught sight of Natalie, seized her up and slapped on a charming smile, "And who's this?"

Alfred calmly replied, "This is Natalie, my niece." Bruce's smile fell instantly and he straightened his stance, turning into a proper gentleman as Alfred continued. "She's found herself out of work and out of home. I thought it would be nice if she stayed here a while, worked as a housekeeper until she could get back on her feet."

Bruce nodded, "That would be fine. Show her to one of the guest rooms and make sure she knows the rules of the house."

Alfred nodded as Bruce walked passed them.

"So that's the billionaire playboy in the flesh?" Natalie watched him saunter down the hall.

"Handsome young fellow, isn't he?" Alfred watched her closely for a response.

She almost nodded as her eyes followed him out of sight before she snapped back, "No way! I don't know what the fuss over him is, must be the money."

And with that, Natalie turned away and Alfred led her on, grinning to himself.


End file.
